mentirosa
by junkuyuri
Summary: Chikane es la mujer perfecta de la cual muchos la quieren tener en su vida. pero desconocen la verdadera naturaleza de ella. solo una persona vio como era en realidad, mas no pudo hacer nada.(one-shot)


**Disclairmer: KnM no me pertenece. Es propiedad de kaishaku.**

* * *

 **Mentirosa**

Himemiya Chikane es la chica ideal: poseedora de una gran fortuna, un brillante futuro, hábil tanto en el arte en general como en los deportes, hija prodigio y dueña del corazón de muchos y en especial de una rubia de ojos color amatista.

Kurusugawa Himeko es el nombre de su actual novia," la enviada de todas", como le decían la mayoría que la conocen.

Chikane era dotada de una gran belleza, digna de una princesa. Y como tal, fue tratada toda su vida. Es por eso que para ella el mundo le era completamente indiferente y carente de toda emoción, llevaba una vida donde todo lo conseguía sin tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo. Pero eso nadie lo notaba.

Ya que también se encargó de disimular su aburrimiento y fingir que todo le era un sueño hecho realidad. Nadie era capaz de ver la realidad que reflejaban esos orbes azules.

Excepto ella.

Himeko era la única que sabía cómo era la princesa: una chica fría, desanimada y mimada con una careta de la mujer perfecta. Pero esa perfección desaparecía a la hora de llegar a casa, ya que se descargaba con la rubia toda la frustración que sentía en su interior. Himeko lo soportaba porque creía que su "Chikane-chan", como solía decirle, cambiaría y mejoraría.

Pero al pasar el tiempo, se dio cuenta que la peli azul _no_ quería cambiar. Cada vez que se mencionaba el tema Chikane le decía: "para que cambiar", "todos debería cambiar y yo sentarme a ver qué sucede".

Himeko, al ver esto, tomó una decisión…

En el trascurso del día, Himemiya esperaba impaciente la hora de volver a casa, solo para estar un rato con Himeko, para posteriormente irse con Corona para "pasarla bien" como decía siempre. Sentía que el tiempo no avanzaba, que las personas a su alrededor no hacían más en interponerse en su vida, lo cual le molestaba.

Cuando al fin logró irse de la oficina se encaminó hacia la vivienda que compartía con la ojiamatista. Al entrar ahí, se percató que las luces del hogar estaban apagadas, estaba todo obscuro.

 _Qué raro_ , pensó, mas no le interesó y se dispuso a encender las luces.

Cuando lo consiguió, dio cuenta que no había nadie en casa. Pero esto no la preocupó, ya que sabía que la rubia posiblemente haya tenido algo importante que hacer.

Se sentó en un sillón, para esperar su regreso. _Espero que vuelva pronto, aun quiero divertirme con Corona,_ rondópor su mente. Más las hora pasaba lentamente y se dio cuenta que tenía que hacer algo para no aburrirse. Miró hacia todos lados para ver que podía hacer y su vista se encontró con un sobre encima de un pequeño mueble.

Se encaminó hacia él, lo tomó y lo observó. Al cabo de un tiempo, lo abrió para encontrase con una letra conocida para ella.

 _¿Qué es esto?. Pensó._

Empezó a leer la carta.

 _Querida Himemiya Chikane-san._

 _Me imagino la sorpresa que debes tener en el rostro por cómo me dirijo a ti…o al menos eso quiero creer._

 _Veras hace tiempo que he querido decirte esto pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Y es que contigo todo ha sido difícil, tal parece que yo soy la única que trata de llevar lo mejor posible esta relación; siento como si mi vida se hubiera detenido por el hecho de ser tu novia. No me mal entiendas, por favor. Me sentí feliz cuando me dijiste que si quisiera ser tu novia._

 _Estaba enamorada de ti, al igual que los demás, pero cuando me aceptaste en tu vida y vi quien eras en realidad, me quedé contigo pare ver cómo cambiar ese lado tuyo. Ese que por alguna razón, no quieres cambar._

 _Que tonta fui al creer eso, lo siento._

 _También aprovecho para decirte que me cansé de esto. Me cansé de amarte y de tratar de llegar a tu corazón, el cual se encuentra muy cerrado al mundo. Por más que traté, no pude revelar a la Chikane que esperaba que fueras._

 _Nuevamente lo siento._

 _Bueno…no te molesto más, ya que probablemente estés aburrida de tantas palabras y quieras "pasarla bien" una algunas de tus "damiselas". No te culpo, eres una persona ocupada, pero me hubiera gustado que ese tiempo me lo dedicases a mí. Supongo que estoy pidiendo mucho._

 _Te dejo, para que reflexiones y puedas encontrar al verdadero amor de tu vida y ser esa persona que siempre quise ver._

 _Te dejo, para que mires al cielo, que por cierto hoy esta estrellado, y veas lo positivo de tu vida. No todo tiene que ser obscuridad, también hay claridad._

 _Hasta siempre._

 _Himeko._

Tras leer la carta, Chikane solo se quedó un momento inmóvil viendo lo escrito por la rubia. Luego de eso, cogió su móvil y marco un número.

– ¿Diga?– se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Corona? ¿Dónde estás?–dijo despreocupada.

– ¿Dónde crees que estoy?–le dijo en un tono molesto– donde siempre, esperándote.

–Llego en quince minutos. –fue lo último que dijo la Himemiya antes de partir.

Tras "pasarla bien" con su "amiga", la peli azul volvió a su casa, la cual estaba vacía al igual que su corazón.

Pero ella nunca lo reconocería.

* * *

 **Bueno solo puedo decir que lamento cualquier falta de ortografía o de redacción. Pero luego de volver a ver el dorama "un litro de lágrimas" me bajó la pena y empecé a escribir esto.**

 **Nos leemos en otra oportunidad.**


End file.
